During the next year we will make and test in vitro constructed deletion mutants that will help define the 5' and 3' boundaries of the promoter for Xenopus ribosomal genes. The deletion mutants will be tested by injection into oocyte nuclei and transcription will be assayed by S1 nuclease protection.